pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - HA Dual Mindblast Heroway
This team build utilizes many of the most broken and overpowered features in HA to provide quick and simple wins with only 6 players. Mesmer heroes provide ridiculous amounts of defense and enchant removal while overpowered fire eles and axes deal incredible amounts of damage. A standard two monk backline finishes off a lineup that contains both large amounts of defense and pure damage. Overview Team Composition 2x Primal Axes prof=Warrior/E AxeMastery=12+1+1 Strength=12+1DismemberBlowChopStrikeShockrageRushSignet/build Equipment * Full Sentinel's. Stonefist on boots Rune of Sup Vigor. * Vamp/Zealous/Ebon Axes of Fortitude (15^50) * Anti-Blind/Cripple Shields. Variants * Shock may be replaced with Leech Signet on one of the warriors in order to provide an interrupt on enemy Ghostlies Tease Hero prof=Me/Rt fast=10+1+1 insp=10+1 restoration=11TeaseDrainEnchantmentwas Mingsonof ShadowWas Kaolaiof Wardingpact signet/build Equipment *Survivor Insignia's, Rune of Superior Vigor. *Spear + Shield Set. Variants *[of Frustration@1 or [Hex@11 may replace [was Mingson@11 AoD Hero prof=Me/Rt illusion=8+1 fast=8+1 insp=9+1+1 dom=1 restoration=11of DisenchantmentDrainEnchantmentof Frustrationof ShadowWas Kaolaiof Wardingof my flesh/build Equipment *Survivor Insignia's, Rune of Superior Vigor. *Spear + Shield Set. Variants *[Signet@9 may replace [of Frustration@0 *If having difficulty with hexways, consider altering to a Me/Mo smite variation such as the build shown below< Mind Blast Snare prof=e/any Fire=12+1+1 Energy=8+1 Earth=10+1BlastInvocationImmolateHeatAttunementAgainst FoesearthSignet/build Equipment * 40/20/20 fire staff * 40/40 fire set * 40/40 set for support skills if needed * +30e high set (use if your energy is too low for Mind Blast) * Defensive set with -5e weapon Variants *Change secondary to / and bring [of My Flesh@2 *Change secondary to / and bring [of the Profane@7 over resurrection signet. Lower Earth Magic to 8+1 Mind Blast Command prof=e/p Fire=12+1+1 Energy=8+1 Command=10BlastInvocationImmolateHeatAttunementof ConchasteSignet/build Equipment * 40/20/20 fire staff * 40/40 fire set * 40/40 set for support skills if needed * +30e high set (use if your energy is too low for Mind Blast) * Defensive set with -5e weapon RC Prot prof=monk/mesme prot=12+1+1 divine=10+1 insp=8rofBondRCGuardianof AbsorptionVeilof stabilityChanneling/Build Equipment *+5/-5 energy Spears of Fortitude. *+10 armor vs x damage type Shields of Fortitude. *40/40 Protection Wand/Offhand set. *40/20/20% Protection Staff. *High Energy set: wand/offhand both +15/-1 energy. Variants *While not recommended, you may switch [Aegis@14 for [Drain@10. *You may drop [Guardian@14 for [Spirit@14 or [Visage@2 since anything the enemy ctrl+space's will get WoW'd in 0.6 seconds. HB Infuse prof=Mo/Me Healing=12+1+1 Divine=10+1 Inspiration=8HealthSpiritKissBoonHexPartyOptionalChanneling/build *[Drain@8 *[Conditions@8 Equipment *Full Runes of Vitae and Survivor Insignias with a Superior Vigor, Minor healing prayers, and Minor Divine Favor. *Template, PkZVIkEpnWZcEZYZTMF5IqDsEZYdNMFpJA *1st set: 40/40 Healing Set. *2nd set: Low energy Set *3rd set: Martial Weapon & Shield (shields modded for an assortment of different spikes). *4th set: High Energy Set (+30 energy) Variants *[Mind@14, or [Breaker@6 can replace [Veil@0. *[Seed@14, [Drain@10, [Not, Want Not@10 or a secondary source of hex removal. *[Conditions@2 if the prot is RC, this keeps conditions off of him. Tactical Overview Hero Usage *Optimally, one warrior will each take a hero in order to allow them to be micro'd to the fullest extent *Heroes should be set to guard at all times *Depending on the team being played it may be necessary to lock a hero onto a target, otherwise the hero will follow the controler's targets. *At times it may be necessary to disable and micromanage AoD, otherwise the hero will use it indiscriminately. Warrior Usage *In this team build, both warriors should constantly be calling 3-2-1 spikes, the pressure they output from this playstyle will quickly push kills *Standard warrior play, prioritize targets accordingly and swap targets constantly to outrun the prot. Never stay on a target for more than 5 seconds at a time Mind Blast Usage *Playstyle involves constant usage of skills. Elementalist should be using all skills on recharge, mind blast provides infinite energy. *Follow warriors targets and chain Immolate, Rodgort's, and Mind Blast *You should always have a target being spiked to chain on. If you're warriors are bad an aren't calling properly, pick a vital target to chain on *Use utility skills both offensively and defensively, even on kill maps. While the heroes provide an immense layer of defense they are not infallible and your backline needs all the support it can get *If energy ever becomes an issue do to enchant removal, switch to a +30/-2 set and build on a warrior or ranger as they will generally not have more than 10=15 energy at any one time. Variants *If desired, an Orders Dervish or Heal/Prot Hybrid can be taken over the traditional prot due to the retarded number of weapon spells and caster hate this build has. Team - HA Dual Mindblast Heroway